


After Dark

by Bamma, KeBabbenLarsson (ratboyross)



Category: Bamse (Comics)
Genre: Bamse - Freeform, Childabuse, Incest, Murder, Necrophilia, Other, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamma/pseuds/Bamma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyross/pseuds/KeBabbenLarsson
Summary: Bamse lives a normal life with his wife and four kids, until one night where he gets a vision.





	After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamse becomes a bad man. A very very bad man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke. Nothing serious. Just a 3am idea that me and a friend came up with.

Bamse licked his chapped, furry lips and proceeded to open the bedroom door slightly, he could hear loud chatter from his kids inside. What a beautiful sound he thought, as he watched his spawn laugh and enjoy their early years. He felt the space between his legs grow tighter and he could almost hear his dick throbbing inside his blue pants. He panicked and hurried to close the door into the nursery. He quickly rushed over into the empty bathroom and locked the door as soon as he entered the room, while he pulled his pants down to his ankles.

"B-bamse?" he could hear his wife softly knock on the wooden door. "You alright dear?" he wanted the sweet release of pleasure from his wife but was too embarrassed to admit that he just got hard from watching his kids do something so innocent as just playing and being young.

"Yes, don't worry." he harshly replied as he despacito started stroking himself to the light footsteps of Brummelisa walking away. Bamse was left with a sour taste in his mouth and his hot dick in his left hand, tugging at it desperately. As soon as he finished up what he started he rushed down into the kitchen to prepare a snack for the kids, a snack they'd probably never forget, until their last breaths.

Bamse was standing in his large kitchen, the grey walls looming over him judgeingly like they already knew what he was plotting. A single sheet of paper lays in front of him. How is he even going to plan this out, the dignifying act of defiling his own kind, no, this wasn't him. This was the menacing effects of his own kind of heroine: Dunderhonung.

The Jockiboi in his eyes told him to turn away, to leave his family safe and sound, but he could not do that. He had gotten a so intense erection like never before, and that it was born out of the simple act of watching his own spawn play, couldn't tell him anything else.

He finished cutting the apples and now he was preparing to add the secret ingredient. He carried the apple slices into a bowl and then poured some dunderhonung over them. For him dunderhonung was harmless, but to others it caused pain and potentially death. Walking towards the bedroom with the bowl in hand, he felt shame, but at the same time excited that he would now be able to do what he wanted. When he stepped out into the bedroom, all the children exclaimed "DAD!" as they rushed to him. All he could do was nervously laugh as he put the bowl of poisoned apples down infront of them.

He watched as the children hungridly began eating the apples only for them to fall into extreme pain only seconds after. Bamse acted suprised, like he wanted to help.

But in reality, this was his goal.

His wife came rushing into the room and watched in horror how all her children where laying on the floor screaming in pain as they could not handle the dunderhonung.

"What happend!?" she exlaimed as she fell to her knees in the doorway not knowing what to do.

"I think I used the wrong honey" Bamse said maybe a bit to calmly. A loud thud was the only thing Bamse could hear before he had realized what he had done. Brummelisa was laying unresponsive on the floor, her skull dented inwards. His aching fist told him this was his fault.

One of his children tried to say something but ended up throwing up a mixture of apples, stomach acid and blood instead. Soon the other children began coughing blood until they shakily drew what he hoped would be thier last breaths. However, one of the children seemed to not be affected.

Bamse approched Nalle-Maja warily.

He reached out and put two fingers on the under side of her wrist; she still had a pulse.

He raised his fist once more and she flinched a bit, before he put his knuckles into her abdomen. Soon after, he got up and waltzed into the kitchen, Nalle-Maja could wait.

A freshly sharped kitchen knife was waiting for him, and before he knew it he had picked it up and carried it back into the bloody mess that once was his kids' playroom. He could hear Brummelisas raspy breaths fighting for her life, yet he could not keep himself from putting the sharp edge of the blade against her brown furry throat. With only a single slice his wife's life slowly fell from her stare. With bloody paws he picked up Nalle-Maja and slowly but surely started to descend to the basment.

It had felt like an eternity before he had hooked up the rest of their remains to their resignated places in the dark cavern. He took one final look down the basment stairs before closing and locking the door. He chugged the last drops of dunderhonung and began carring his dead wife toward poor old Vargens house.

He reached the cozy hut and quietly dumped his wife in Vargen's trashcan. Not sure about the fit, he had to push the lid hard to make it close. As he walked away he thought about what he had just done. He had just poisend his innocent children and murderd his wife, without even having a second thought. Just so that he could spend "special time" with his now desceased children. That the urge to have sex with his own spawn had becomed this strong? It was insanity, but that might be what he wanted. Otherwise he would of maybe just kidnapped his children and taken them somewhere else. But how was that more sane? Maybe he had just gone insane by the irrestistable urge to have sex with his children.

He reached Skalmans door and rang the doorbell. As usual one of his many strange machines answered the door. He walked in and as he suspected Skalman was sleeping. Bamse looked around the room and saw an open notebook. He walked to it and picked up the pencil beside it.

" _My family is gone! help me find them -Bamse_ " 

Bamse snickered a bit before leaving the madhouse, making note of leaving the door open.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
